And When I Breathed, My Breath Was Lightning
by Rebellious Hurricane
Summary: "Thunder is good, thunder is impressive; but it is lightning that does all the work" AU DeanXOC Dean meets U. M. Locke while Sam is in Stanford. Despite his fallout with Cassie he finds himself falling in love with the young author. A few years later he and Sam finds a book by her...and him! He goes back only to confront the truth that she might be what the rumors said, or worse...
1. The Hermit Bachelorette

He met her on a case. It was a simple salt and burn, but he'd met her there. She'd run into him in the cemetery while he was on the way out. She had caught his eye. She was doing research for her next book. His heart was still wounded over Cassie, but she knew how to heal him. She took one look at his festering bruises and scratches and declared he must come back to her home for some first aid. He hadn't agreed, he was more of dragged to her car and taken to her house which was, thankfully, in the same neighborhood as where the retired hunter's house he parked the car at was.

"I'm U. M. Locke," she had said, smiling brightly when she handed him the ice pack for the nasty bruise on his cheek he had gotten when the damn ghost hit him. "I'm an author. Not a very good one, but I have a following."

"Dean W-," he had stumbled. "Dean Westminster."

"A solid English name," she commented. "I might use that in a book if you don't mind."

"Sure. But hey, listen I'm staying just down the block…" He paused and prayed the old hunter wouldn't mind. "For a week. How about I take you to dinner in payment? I don't like to be indebted to anyone."

She hummed, as if deciding to put that trait to the character Westminster, and then nodded. "Alright, no place fancy though. I can't stand those places." She laughed at that, her own little joke. "One condition though."

"Anything for a face like yours," he shamelessly flirted.

She laughed again. "Tell me a story. Surely you can make one up about how you got those bruises."

"I got attacked by a ghost," he answered truthfully, almost sheepishly, but she didn't have to know that.

"Oh?"

"Yeah he lived in that cemetery, and at his old house. Had to salt and burn his bones to get him up there." He pointed up, as if to heaven. He didn't know why he was telling her this, maybe because she had asked for a made up story and wouldn't believe it or think him crazy. Maybe she just had one of those faces. He didn't know, but he was telling her anyway.

"How'd he die?" An author question he presumed.

"Murdered, poison, by his own wife, he stayed to get revenge."

"I like it," she had grinned at him, clapping her hands. "Alright, pick me up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds like a date." He grinned right back.

XxXxX

He had gone back to the old hunter's place giddy. He asked the man's wife, Helen, about staying a few more days and she had replied wholeheartedly yes, much to the discomfort of her husband, who could now not tell Dean to go. Then he had asked about U. M.

"Oh she's a sweet girl. I've read all her books, and so has Frank," she replied, causing Frank to blush.

"She's a mystery and supernatural author, a right good one who gets things pretty right too. Not of speck of Christian in her though. Pure pagan girl and that makes its way into her books."

"I've got a date with her tomorrow," Dean had started.

"Oh you should take her to Maloney's, best steak in the county and casual too," Helen replied.

"Shouldn't you be asking the boy on how he got a date with the neighborhood's hermit bachelorette?"

"Hermit bachelorette?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"She doesn't date much," said Helen cautiously.

"She doesn't date at all," Frank exclaimed.

"She's been asked, but none of the boys suit her anyways," Helen retorted. Frank snorted.

"Be careful boy, some people call her a witch. And we all here know about witches."

Dean would take it to heart.


	2. Stories By Dean Winchester

The date was easy going and filled with the swapping of so called stories. Then they got talking about family. U. M., as she preferred to be called, was the adopted daughter of two Norwegian immigrants. She had four adoptive half siblings and two adoptive full siblings. Her life had been filled with abuse and she had roughly separated from the family. Dean related his life of being Dad's perfect soldier and commented his actual distaste of the position. He told about Sam leaving for Stanford.

Once again, he didn't know why he could share these things with her. It was a mystery to him. Maybe now it was her openness with her own history. Somewhere at the end he made a comment that they could be on one of those dating site commercials. She had laughed at that, but agreed. They agreed to meet again the next night, and then the next night, and then the next night. The genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

Then, in the middle of the night, Dean was woken up by his phone ringing. He rolled over in bed next to U. M. and reached over her for his phone.

"Hello," he said when he had flipped up the phone.

"Who is it Dean?" U. M. had asked sleepily.

"_Dean? Where are you?"_

"Dad! Uh I'm at a motel in North Carolina," he lied through his teeth.

"_Really because Frank and Helen said you never left Florida and you're shacking up with some girl_."

Dean mouthed several curse words and shot U. M. an apologetic look. "Look Dad, I'm getting ready to go right now." He got out of bed and started pulling on his jeans.

"_Dean if you ever pull anything like this again just for a lay I will kill you."_

"She's not just a lay Dad," he objected.

"_Like Cassie was? You know better than that Dean, at least I hope you do."_

"Shut UP Dad. I'm on my way."

"_Don't use those words with me Dean. Now hurry."_ He'd hung up after that. Dean sighed.

"Sorry, I have to go," he sighed as she got up and pulled around her robe. She looked great in it, he thought briefly, then shook his head.

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault," she pulled the robe tighter and he just wanted to kiss away her fears. But then he thought, how have I become like this? This woman has someone he wanted to protect, yes. But he shouldn't. Or he should at least be able to feel the same about the rest of humanity. And suddenly this wasn't Dean Winchester anymore. This was Dean Westminster. Someone he now wanted to lose, with U. M. along with him.

"I'm sorry I've lied to you."

"I know, Dean Winchester." He stared at her, shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I asked Helen about you," she replied simply. "Now I think you should go before your Dad calls again."

"Kicking me out?"

She smiled, "Not at all. I just feel you're better suited without me."

"That's not true, if I could take you I would."

She smiled sadly at him, "No you wouldn't." She tossed him his t-shirt. "Now go get 'em Mr. Detective." That's right… He had told her he was a private detective.

"I love you," he said as he walked out the door with his duffle, staring back at her.

"You shouldn't, and I shouldn't, but I love you too…"

XxXxXxX

A few years later he was in a book store with Sam, who had recently started hunting again after the death of his fiancée Jessica. They were browsing for books for Sam when Sam gave a small noise of surprise. He pointed down at a book by one U. M. Locke. But he had never told Sam about the young author. Then he looked lower down to see his own name. He snatched up the book and looked on the inside cover to see it said: _Stories by Dean Winchester, Dramatization by U. M. Locke._

"Who's U. M.?" Sam asked.

"An old flame… Didn't know she'd take my stories and make a miracle of them."

"She was like Cassie wasn't she?" Sam accused.

"No she was much different. I never told her what I was though."

"We should confront her about this; she published it without your knowledge!"

"If you really want to Sammy, just behave yourself. She's different."

So they made their way to Florida. She still lived at the same address, and was surprised when the brothers knocked on her door. Her legs were flattered by a tunic length white sweater with a boat neck that made Dean want to attack the shown skin with his mouth. He shook away the thoughts, reminding himself they had never been _really_ together.


	3. Dramatization by U M Locke

"Dean! What a surprise, come in…" Suddenly a moan came from the living room.

"Honey, come back to beeeeed."

"Oh shut up old man," she retorted. "Before I kick your skull in."

"Ungrateful brat."

"Still an old maaaan. Sorry," she turned back to the brothers. "That's my father."

"Father as in abusive father?" Dean raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

She turned back, "Get off my couch old man and put up my ice cream."

"Do I get to meet him?" came the question from the living room.

She groaned, "Sure."

She motioned for the pair to enter the now empty living room. As she was walking Dean appreciatively noticed she was wearing shorts under the sweater.

"We saw the book," Sam started, but U. M. stopped him, furrowing her brow for a moment.

"You must be Sammy," she finally realized. "Dean talked a lot about you. I thought you were at Stanford!"

"Yeah not so much anymore," Sam rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Sam, I'm U. M." she shot him an appreciative smile. "Now what is this about a book?"

"The book by us," Dean interjected. "Sammy here thinks I should take action against you." Her brow furrowed again.

"Any action against her will be rebuked by me," came the voice in the kitchen.

"Oh eat your ice cream old man," she called back. Rancorous laughter was her reply. "We made up," was her only explanation to Dean's continued raised eyebrows.

"Anyways, I suppose it all depends on what you want Dean. You are equally represented on the book and half the royalties are in an account I made just for you. The rights are both of ours." Sam blinked a few times at that. He hadn't actually thought of that. After a few moments of silence the sound of footsteps started from the kitchen. Finally a short man entered, clad in jeans and a wife beater, and he sent both the brothers scrambling for guns.

"The TRICKSTER?" Dean exclaimed as U. M. blinked, confused.

"My adoptive father's name is Loki," she tilted her head slightly.

"Hello boys," Loki grinned and gave a little wave. "Now now, no need for guns. The only people in this room they work on are you two."

The brothers turned their stares to the young author who was pouting at Loki.

"Daddy, I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh like Dean-o couldn't have figured it out with your tattoos." The woman rubbed her arms self consciously.

"She wrote them off as a college dare gone rouge," Dean growled.

"Tattoos?" Sam asked quietly, but U. M. simply curled into a ball.

"And you believed her," Loki laughed at Dean. "I guess you are stupid." Dean's fist connected with Loki's face and suddenly U. M. had enough.

"SHUT UP I HATE YOU!" she screamed to no one in particular before running up the stairs, crying.

"Emotional brat," Loki muttered as Dean shook out his hand.

"Oh shut up, it's your fault," Dean growled. "If you hadn't started this…"

"I started this? I did?" Loki laughed.

"Yeah, you brought it up. You hurt her."

"Like you don't hate yourself for not seeing it and hate her for what she is." They were circling each other now. Sam meanwhile worked his way up the stairs and found himself soon standing in front of an open bedroom door, the crying woman lying on top of it.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

"A demigod," she replied, wiping away tears. "So I don't eat humans thankfully. I do have an unwelcome addiction to sweets and a slight penchant for being altering reality and terrorizing those who deserve to be terrorized. But mostly my writing helps with that."

"You knew we were hunters."

"From the moment I met your brother I knew."

"And you know we don't trust you now." She snorted at that.

"I wouldn't trust me either."

"Sammy," Dean's voice came from downstairs. "We're leaving."

"It's going to storm bad. You need to stay here…" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I've always had this talent of sensing when storms will come and how bad they'll be. I've been getting these vibes all day. It's a tropical storm."

Sam went back downstairs and told his brother, only for a powerful wind and rain to pick up outside from the light rain that had started during the fighting.

"Fine," Dean said. "Only if the Impala goes in the garage." Loki, fond of the car itself if not the driver, agreed and moved let him move the car in.

They were staying the night.


	4. That White Cotton BabyDoll

Dean made his way to the guest bedroom he hadn't once stayed in, despite the three days he spent in her house. The Trickster, Loki, he reminded himself, was sleeping on the couch so the brothers could have the bed. Both demigods were going out of their way to make them comfortable. He shook his head, wondering slightly if it was a mistake not to trust at least U. M., who had never done anything to hurt him. And the Trickst-Loki did genuinely seem to care about her.

He dropped his stuff in the room and, against his better judgment, went to hers. And there she was, in that white cotton baby doll she always slept in that was so. Damn. Sexy. He knocked slightly on the open door, causing her to jump. She still had tear stains on her face, telling him she'd only stopped crying a little while ago, and her wispy dishwater blonde hair was in a mussed bun that wouldn't last a normal night. And god damn it, Dean may not be sorry, and he may not trust her, but hey. If Sam could sleep with the enemy, Dean could too.

"Hey," he breathed, closing the door softly. His eyes traced the tattoos on her shoulders, a black rectangle that went down past her shoulder blades and started just above her collar bone, on which two matching black dots rested. She usually did her best to hide them during the day.

"Hey," she rubbed her elbows self consciously, and Dean felt his grasp over his libido slipping. He cursed himself under his breath and closed the distance between them, lifting her up onto the bed and kissing her. She herself gave in, wrapping her legs around his torso, breaking the wall of tension between them. "Wait, stop," she said, breaking the kiss. "Dean you don't want to do this. You don't want to sleep with me again."

He chased her lips for another kiss, "I fell in love with you once, let me be in lust with this you."

She pushed him away. "You don't want to sleep with a monster." That broke the spell of lust. Dean thought a moment. Did he really want to do this? Was it worth it? Was it worth his Dad's memory just to sleep with a monster? He shook his head again, as if clearing his mind.

And he remembered; it wasn't a monster. It was U. M., the woman he fell in love with so few, though it felt like more, years ago. She just happened to be something he would classify as a monster. And he realized something, thinking about the mad humans he and Sam had run into; it didn't take nonhuman blood to make you a monster, and it didn't take human blood to let Dean Winchester love you.

"Never," he pushed her into the bed. "Call yourself that again."

She blinked up at him, surprised. It was such an innocent gesture, Dean kissed her again.

He was in love with a monster… No, he was in love with someone his father would think was a monster. He was in love with a sexy, beautiful demigod named U. M. Locke.

Needless to say, Sam got the bed to himself that night. And the next night. And the next night.

XxXxXxX

They left three days later, when the storm had passed. Dean left his and Sam's phone numbers, despite Sam's protests, with U. M. in case of emergencies. Three months later Dean was in the ground after the hellhounds got him. Sam called U. M. for the first time in his life to bring her the news. She cried for days. Four months after that Dean had been raised from perdition by the angel Castiel. Immediately after he wanted to see U. M., who had tearfully embraced him.


	5. The Blood of the Moon Light and Dark

The Winchester brothers sat on the beds in a decrepit old motel room. Their assigned angel, Castiel, had just appeared, speaking of another seal they needed to stop from breaking. It was something along the lines of "The mixing of the blood of the Moon, the Light, and the Dark." And really, they just wanted to stop another seal from breaking. Then they heard him try to prod them into finding a motel in a certain town in Florida where the battle would likely take place.

"Whoa wait, there?" Dean asked the angel, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, there," Cass furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Dean's girlfriend lives there," Sam smirked.

"I was not aware you had a special female companion, Dean."

"She's not my girlfriend," Dean protested, slapping the back of Sam's head. "Why'd ya have to go and tell him that?"

"Because she's a monster, and I hate her." Sam pulled out bitchface #6.

"You're only mad at her because she published some book that we're eating off of right now!"

"You are eating off a book?" Cass asked.

"Not literally, Cass," the brothers said together before continuing their squabble over U. M.

Eventually they did get out of the motel and drove down to Florida, Cass in back as 'protection'. When they got there she was sitting on the porch with Loki, who quickly disappeared, likely angering her with a 'boyfriend' comment because by the time the three had gotten out of the car she was screaming at air. She huffed a moment then ran down the stairs to greet them, Dean dropping his duffle and then sweeping her up into the air in a bear hug.

"Hey," he said, smiling stupidly and not putting her down.

"Hey," she said quietly before burying her face into his neck.

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat and Dean dropped the woman onto her feet.

"U. M., you remember Sammy."

"Of course, a pleasure to see you again Sam," she smiled, still attempting to get on his good side. Dean told her it was a fruitless attempt…well in lesser words. "And who might this be?" she asked concerning Cass.

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord. And you are a demigod." You could almost hear the disgust in the angel's rumbling voice.

"Really I am?" she asked, looking genuinely surprised. "And here I thought I was a full pagan goddess. I should probably take the pot of human sacrifice off the stove now." Dean burst out laughing despite himself, knowing the only harm she would do is to her characters or those who truly deserved it.

"Do not joke with me." Cass stepped closer, invading her personal space. She must have taken it as an invitation because the next moment she kissed him, leaving a slightly jealous Dean and a very shocked and scarred Sam standing next to them. When she broke the kiss she punched him in the jaw.

"Don't cross me you insolent little bird I will make a dinner out of you, and believe me I know some good angel wing recipes," she growled. "I'd enjoy plucking your feathers out one by one while you're still alive." Castiel shrunk a little, feeling the driving purpose behind those words.

"Now," she said in a much happier voice, "What do I owe this visit too?"

XxXxXxX

"So the seal is the mixing of angel and demon blood with the sea here," Castiel finished glumly, having been goaded by the boys into telling her about the seal, and stared into his coffee like it was poisoned. And like it would affect him.

"So you see why we're here," Dean said, sipping his own coffee with no problem.

"Wait is this the seal 'The mixture of the Blood of the Moon, the Light, and the Dark'?" U. M. asked.

Cass nodded.

"You've got it wrong then. It's the mixture of the blood of one of Selene's children, an angel's blood, and a demon's blood. I've heard about this seal for a long time. But the only one of Selene's children in America lives in this town so that must be who they are after. But she was born after the seal was made… so I wonder if it would work." The author shrugged. "But right now I think they'll try it anyway."


	6. The Moon and Sun's Glorious Union

It was already going downhill when the demons showed up.

U. M. threw a couple punches at one before ducking out of the way. Cass backed up slowly before stabbing one with his angel blade. Dean and Sam were working with Holy Water and the knife.

"Give me some of that," U. M. finally said, taking a bottle of holy water from Sam. She flung it at the demons, controlling its path and splattering all of them. Despite the angel, goddess, and hunters' best efforts they were eventually bullied out onto the beach.

"They're trying to open this seal," Dean realized, stabbing another one. Finally, outnumbered, the group stood at the water's edge.

Then the angels came.

So it was angel against demon and somewhere in the mess U. M., a demon, and Castiel got herded out into the ocean and were dueling it out. It was going fine until the demon got stabbed and then blades came at Castiel and U. M.

U. M. twirled her fingers like she was twirling a baton and a double bladed poleaxe came into view. She blocked the blades and circled around Cass waiting until the boys finished an exorcism that sent all the demons away.

"That was a close one," U. M. smiled tersely. "Any of you like to come in for tea?"

"Wait, just what are you?" one angel asked.

"The sun and moon's glorious union," she replied coolly, heading toward the house and pulling Cass along. "Your seal. Now if you excuse me we need new clothing." When they entered the house she said slyly to Cass, "I better have some cred now that I saved your life there."

"I could have defended myself," the angel tried to defend.

"Not against other angels." He blinked.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing darling." She smiled at him and Sam and Dean came in.

"Well the angels left," Dean said.

"Good," U. M. commented, heading up the stairs with Cass. "Now let's get you some dry clothes honey."

They came back down in pajamas, Cass in what was probably Dean's pajamas, and all of them sat on the couch in silence.

Finally Sam broke the ice, "Why were those angels trying to kill you two too?"

"I don't know Sammy," U. M. lied.


	7. Keep Them Safe

"You should stay the night," U. M. suggested, smiling at them.

"And let you eat us? No thanks." Sam scowled.

Dean hit his brother over the head, "She's not going to eat us you idiot. If she was she'd have done it long ago."

She hummed, amused. "I'm not going to eat you Sam."

"Sure you aren't." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just go upstairs and get some sleep." U. M. rolled her eyes right back at him.

"Come on Sammy, I'll get the bags out of the car. We're both too tired to drive," Dean said lightly. So Sam grudgingly trudged up the stairs while Dean got the bags, following soon after with a quick goodnight.

"You can't leave you know, not without walking outside." She hummed at Cass's futile attempts to leave.

"You have Enochian wards in the house," Cass realized.

"It was a housewarming gift."

"What do you want, pagan?"

"Simple thing really. I want you to forgo your connection with your brothers, to keep the Winchesters safe."

"I would fall!"

"No you wouldn't. Now come on, see it my way, they tried to kill you and they'll do it again to open the seals."

"We are on the humans' side."

"You are on the humans' side. They have their own agenda." She leaned back in her chair.

"How do you know?"

"Simple observation my winged friend. They want the apocalypse."

"You make it sound like you know more than I do."

"Maybe I do."

"Listen you dirty pagan-"

A knock sounded at the door. The knob turned. The door opened.

Loki walked in, looking around. He spotted U. M. and Cass in the living room. He closed the door. He walked over to U. M., picked her up, and spun her around.

"How's my baby girl?"

"Just fine dad," she smiled at him. Castiel stared on, brow furrowed in confusion.

"And that must be the angel…Castiel was it?"

"Yes my name is Castiel…Who are you?" Castiel's head tilted.

"Name's Loki, don't wear it out," Loki grinned at him.

"Castiel you probably need some rest as well. You look tired. Go upstairs and sleep." U. M. shooed him up the stairs. As soon as he was up the stairs she said, "Porch, now if you want to talk."

Loki did a little bow and complied, heading out to the back porch. U. M. followed.


	8. We Are All Selfish Creatures

Final chapter of this installment everyone. Maybe a sequel?

U. M. set the glasses of lemonade down on the side table she had brought out and sat down.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" she asked. Gabriel, sitting beside her, smirked.

"Just checking up on my favorite adopted daughter." She didn't comment. "I'm here to talk about the apocalypse."

She commented on that. "I know."

"And what do you think?"

"The world started with a storm, it will end with one. But I highly doubt your God will let his precious sons destroy his 'creation.' He will have a way to prevent it."

"You're probably right," Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

"I understand Michael hasn't been in heaven for awhile."

Gabriel jerked to the edge of his seat and glowered at her. "Just what are you planning?"

"Just my own safekeeping…and that of our families."

"How? By convincing my brother to fall in love with you? You have Dean."

"Oh come now Gabriel, you know better than that. He isn't just Dean."

"What you are doing is selfish. What you are going to do is wrong! Can you not think of yourself for once!"

Tears budded in her eyes, "Shut up! I have lasted through your torment long enough. I'm always the one who thinks about other people but when I think about myself, my troubles, even for one second you call me selfish! You have the nerve to call me selfish when you fled your family because of fighting! I didn't flee the abuse. So you have no right to call. Me. Selfish. All of us here are selfish creatures."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm-"

"I'm going to make breakfast." She stood up and walked back into the house. "If you want to stay you can."

"I will…" Gabriel watched as the sun rised, had it really been that long? He buried his face in his hands and let out a strangled sound. "I'm sorry little Unna."


End file.
